<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I don’t care if you’re on a Zoom call, I want to suck your cock” by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159902">“I don’t care if you’re on a Zoom call, I want to suck your cock”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gxs4vd/f4m_script_offer_i_dont_care_if_youre_on_a_zoom/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I don’t care if you’re on a Zoom call, I want to suck your cock”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] “I don’t care if you’re on a Zoom call, I want to suck your cock” [Teasing] [Stripping] [Handjob] [Wet pussy] [Moaning] [Whispering] [Hold the moan] [Dirty talk] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Oral Creampie] [“Good girl”]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary</strong>: It’s a weekday morning, and your boyfriend is in an important Zoom meeting for work. You decide to have some fun with him while he’s on his call. And you even get a nice little breakfast by the end of it. Win-win, right?</p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*****Note: Sfx are completely optional*****</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>[Yawn] Good morning, babe.</p><p>Why are you at your computer so early---</p><p>(Suddenly change into a subtle whisper for the rest of the script. You want him to hear you, but you don't want your voice to be heard by the Zoom call.)</p><p>Oh, are you on a Zoom meeting right now?</p><p>Shit, sorry. Were they able to hear me?</p><p>Well, why don’t you just put yourself on mute?</p><p>You actually have to contribute to the meeting? [giggle] That sucks.</p><p>Can they see you too?</p><p>Oh, so that’s why you’re out of your pajamas [giggle].</p><p>Wait, are you even wearing pants under that desk?</p><p>Of course you’re not. (Sarcastic) How professional of you.</p><p>I’m just joking babe. It’s okay. I’m not wearing pants either. Just look. My cute little ass is just hanging around for your viewing pleasure. [Giggle]</p><p>Aww, babe am I distracting you? You’d better keep your eyes on the screen, otherwise your bosses might think that something’s up.</p><p>(Sultry) Just try to resist the urge to look while I take off my little tank. Nice and slowly.</p><p>Oh no, one of my straps is falling off my shoulder. [giggle]</p><p>[Gasp] And there goes the other one . . .</p><p>If this shirt gets pulled down any lower, you’ll almost be able to see my breasts.</p><p>[Sfx: Your clothes being taken off fully]</p><p>Just like that. Oh, is it cold in here or am I just that turned on? [giggle]</p><p>Ah, ah, ah. Eyes on the screen, mister. You wouldn’t want your bosses to think that your girlfriend is taking her panties off right in front of you during your super-important meeting.</p><p>. . . Even though that’s exactly what’s about to happen.</p><p>I’ll just slide them down my legs like this. Nice and slowly.</p><p>And now all my clothes are on the floor, where they belong [giggle].</p><p>Hmm… Given the fact that you’re not wearing pants, I’m guessing the people at your meeting can’t see what’s going on underneath your desk?</p><p>That’s what I thought.</p><p>And for some reason, that nice little space beneath your desk is looking really comfortable to me</p><p>No, I’m not joking. I think I’ll just get on my knees and crawl down there.</p><p>[Sfx: You make your way under his desk]</p><p>Wow, whoever designed this desk must have been some carpentry genius. [giggle] I fit perfectly down here.</p><p>(Sultry) Just like the way your cock fits perfectly in my mouth.</p><p>. . . But not yet [giggle]. I need to put you to the test, first. We need to make sure that you can keep a straight face the whole time. We wouldn’t want you to get caught, now would we?</p><p>Just try to keep a straight face while I rub your cock through your underwear.</p><p>[Sfx: We hear you rubbing him through his clothes]</p><p>Just like that.</p><p>Mmm, I can feel you getting harder. [giggle] It’s making my mouth water.</p><p>[You continue rubbing him for a moment until you say . . . ]</p><p>Tap your foot if you think we can go further without getting caught.</p><p>Wow, that was a quick tap [giggle]. Somebody’s excited.</p><p>Here, I’ll just get rid of these pesky underpants. We don’t need them anymore.</p><p>Sit up a bit so I can pull them off faster.</p><p>[Sfx: You take off his underpants]</p><p>Oh, there’s my old friend [giggle]. Fuck, I don’t know how, but it surprises me every time. It’s just so perfect.</p><p>And it feels so warm between my hands.</p><p>Do you like it when I stroke your cock nice and slowly, baby? Oh, you’re getting even harder with every touch.</p><p>[You continue stroking his cock for a bit until you say . . . ]</p><p>You don’t mind if I touch myself too under here, do you? I’m just getting so horny. I can’t help it.</p><p>[Giggle] Don’t worry. If I moan, I’ll moan quietly.</p><p>[You start subtly moaning as you touch yourself and stroke him at the same time]</p><p>[Moan] How’s your meeting going? You haven’t spoken in awhile.</p><p>[Moan] Tap your foot if you want me to keep going.</p><p>Another quick tap [giggle]. Well, okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll keep stroking you.</p><p>(To yourself) Fuck, I’m so wet. I’m just dripping all over my fingers.</p><p>(Getting an idea) I wonder if it’ll feel good if I use my other hand---my wetter hand---to stroke your cock. You know, so that this handjob feels a little less dry.</p><p>You wouldn’t mind, would you?</p><p>[Giggle] I’ll take that foot-tap as a yes.</p><p>[The handjob becomes wetter, you start going a bit faster]</p><p>Wow, your cock looks so much prettier when it glistens with my juices [giggle]</p><p>… and it looks so much tastier, too. [Moan]</p><p>I think I just need to [A small moan as you put his cock in your mouth]</p><p>[We hear some nice, slow sucking noises for a while]</p><p>Fuck, your cock tastes so good when it’s covered with me. [moan]</p><p>[More sucking noises for a bit]</p><p>And I know how much you love it when I play with you with my tongue. [giggle] Just like this…</p><p>[You swirl your tongue around his cock for a bit, followed by more sucking noises]</p><p>Hey, don’t moan so loud. You don’t want your bosses to know that you’re getting your cock sucked in the middle of your meeting [giggle]</p><p>No matter how much you love the warmth of my mouth [Sucking noises]. Or my soft little lips [Sucking noises]. Or the back of my throat [Sucking noises] *Don’t* moan.</p><p>(Whispered) Stay quiet.</p><p>[You continue sucking him off, a bit faster this time.]</p><p>Mmm, I’m so proud of you. [Moan] Staying subtle while I bob my head on your cock.</p><p>[We hear more head bobbing and cock-sucking. It’s wet and sloppy]</p><p>[Giggle] I hope I’m making this meeting a bit more tolerable now. [Sucking noises]</p><p>I’m such a good girlfriend, aren’t I? [Sucking noises] Am I a good girl? [Sucking noises] Am I being a good girl for you?</p><p>Aww, you tapped your foot [giggle]. [Sucking noises] I love you so much.</p><p>But, just so you know, I’m only getting started right now [giggle]. I can put you even deeper. Here, let me show you.</p><p>[You start deepthroating him. This lasts a few moments, until you say . . .]</p><p>Fuck, I love the way you feel in the back of my throat. [Sucking noises] See? I wasn’t lying when I said your cock fits perfectly in my mouth. [Sucking noises] Your cock fits like the perfect puzzle piece. [Sucking noises] And that piece is going where it belongs [giggle]. All the way down my throat.</p><p>[You continue deepthroating him, again for a few moments. This time more passionate than the last]</p><p>(Coming up for air) If you’re sure that you won’t get caught, you can grab my head down here.</p><p>[Giggle] I love the way you play with my hair. The way you pet me. [Moan] It makes me feel so special. Like I really am your good girl.</p><p>When I put your cock in my mouth again, you don’t have to be gentle . . . Actually, I kinda want you to be rough. Don’t hold back. I want you to make me have to come up for air.</p><p>(Sultry) And I won’t stop until you cum in my mouth. Okay?</p><p>Now hurry up and---[He starts face-fucking you]</p><p>[You suck his cock for a while. It’s wet and sloppy and passionate. We hear you choking a little bit. You try to talk, but you can’t. All we hear are muffled words. Occasionally, you let out an “Mmmmph, mmm”. This lasts until you, as promised, have to come up for air]</p><p>(Gasping) Fuck, you’re about to cum soon, aren’t you? I can feel your balls tensing---[He cuts you off by shoving his cock in your mouth]</p><p>[We hear more sucking. It’s going all the way in the back of your throat. Again, the only thing we hear other than wet sucking sounds is muffled words and an “Mmmph” every now and then. This lasts as long as you can take it, until . . . ]</p><p>(Catching your breath) You’re gonna cum? Then cum in my mouth. I want you to cum in my---[You’re cut off again by the face fucking]</p><p>[You bob your head up and down, fast at first. Then the pace slows a bit as he starts to cum. He holds your head all the way down as he cums in your mouth. At which point, we hear you moan as you swallow. Upon swallowing everything, you say . . .]</p><p>(Catching your breath) Fuck that was incredible. You taste so sweet.</p><p>Mmm, thanks for breakfast, babe [giggle].</p><p>You didn’t get caught, did you?</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>I’ll go ahead and make breakfast. See you after your meeting [Giggle].</p><p>Do you have any other meetings today?</p><p>Awww, you have a meeting at 12:30? But I thought that you were going to cook this afternoon.</p><p>No, no, it’s fine. But you owe me a meal. (Flirty) And I know exactly what I want for lunch. [giggle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>